The present invention relates to recombinant parainfluenza virus (PM) cDNA or RNA which may be used to express heterologous gene products in appropriate host cell systems and/or to rescue negative strand RNA recombinant viruses that express, package, and/or present the heterologous gene product. The chimeric viruses and expression products may advantageously be used in vaccine formulations including vaccines against a broad range of pathogens and antigens. The present invention relates to chimeric viruses comprising human PIV or bovine PIV genomic sequences and nucleotide sequences encoding heterologous antigens. In particular, the present invention encompasses vaccine preparations comprising chimeric PIV expressing antigenic glycoproteins of another species of PIV or of another virus. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a cross-species bPIV3/hPIV3 that is viable and infectious.
The present invention also relates to genetically engineered parainfluenza viruses that contain modifications and/or mutations that make the recombinant virus suitable for use in vaccine formulations, such as an attenuated phenotype or enhanced immunogenicity. The present invention relates to the use of the recombinant parainfluenza viruses and viral vectors against a broad range of pathogens and/or antigens, including tumor specific antigens. The invention is demonstrated by way of examples in which recombinant parainfluenza virus cDNA or RNA was constructed containing heterologous gene coding sequences in the positive or negative polarity which were then used to rescue the negative strand RNA chimeric virus particles and/or to express the heterologous gene products which may then be utilized in vaccine preparations. In particular, such heterologous gene sequences include sequences derived from another species of PIV.
Parainfluenza viral infection results in serious respiratory tract disease in infants and children. (Tao, et al., 1999, Vaccine 17: 1100-08). Infectious parainfluenza viral infections account for approximately 20% of all hospitalizations of pediatric patients suffering from respiratory tract infections worldwide. Id. A vaccine has not yet been approved for the prevention of PIV related disease, nor is there an effective antiviral therapy once disease occurs.
PIV is a member of the paramyxovirus genus of the paramyxovirus family. PIV is made up of two structural modules: (1) an internal ribonucleoprotein core, or nucleocapsid, containing the viral genome, and (2) an outer, roughly spherical lipoprotein envelope. Its genome is a single strand of negative sense RNA, approximately 15,456 nucleotides in length, encoding at least eight polypeptides. These proteins include the nucleocapsid structural protein (NP, NC, or N depending on the genera), the phospoprotein (P), the matrix protein (M), the fusion glycoprotein (F), the hemagglutinin-neuraminidase glycoprotein (HN), the large polymerase protein (L), and the C and D proteins of unknown function. Id.
The parainfluenza nucleocapsid protein (NP, NC, or N) consists of two domains within each protein unit including an aminoterminal domain, comprising about two-thirds of the molecule, which interacts directly with the RNA, and a carboxyl-terminal domain, which lies on the surface of the assembled nucleocapsid. A hinge is thought to exist at the junction of these two domains thereby imparting some flexibility to this protein (see Fields et al. (ed.), 1991, Fundamental Virology, Second Edition, Raven Press, New York, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). The matrix protein (M), is apparently involved with viral assembly and interacts with both the viral membrane as well as the nucleocapsid proteins. The phosphoprotein (P), which is subject to phosphorylation, is thought to play a regulatory role in transcription, and may also be involved in methylation, phosphorylation and polyadenylation. The fusion glycoprotein (F) interacts with the viral membrane and is first produced as an inactive precursor, then cleaved post-translationally to produce two disulfide linked polypeptides. The active F protein is also involved in penetration of the parainfluenza virion into host cells by facilitating fusion of the viral envelope with the host cell plasma membrane. Id. The glycoprotein, hemagglutinin-neuraminidase (HN), protrudes from the envelope allowing the virus to contain both hemagglutinin and neuraminidase activities. HN is strongly hydrophobic at its amino terminal which functions to anchor the HN protein into the lipid bilayer. Id. Finally, the large polymerase protein (L) plays an important role in both transcription and replication. Id.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to the construction of a cross-species bovine PIV3/human PIV3 chimeric virus vaccine. Bovine parainfluenza virus was first isolated in 1959 from calves showing signs of shipping fever. It has since been isolated from normal cattle, aborted fetuses, and cattle exhibiting signs of respiratory disease (Breker-Klassen, et al., 1996, Can. J. Vet. Res. 60: 228-236). See also Shibuta, 1977, Microbiol. Immunol. 23 (7), 617-628. Human and bovine PIV3 share neutralizing epitopes but show distinct antigenic properties. Significant differences exist between the human and bovine viral strains in the HN protein. In fact, while a bovine strain induces some neutralizing antibodies to hPIV infection, a human strain seems to induce a wider spectrum of neutralizing antibodies against human PIV3 (Klippmark, et al., 1990, J. Gen. Vir. 71: 1577-1580). Thus, it is expected that the bPIV3/hPIV3 chimeric virus vaccine of the present invention will also induce a wider spectrum of neutralizing antibodies against hPIV3 infection while remaining attenuated and safe for human use. Other chimeric parainfluenza virus vaccines are also contemplated by the invention.
The replication of all negative-strand RNA viruses, including PIV, is complicated by the absence of cellular machinery required to replicate RNA. Additionally, the negative-strand genome can not be translated directly into protein, but must first be transcribed into a positive-strand (MRNA) copy. Therefore, upon entry into a host cell, the genomic RNA alone cannot synthesize the required RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. The L, P and N proteins must enter the cell along with the genome on infection.
It is hypothesized that most or all of the viral proteins that transcribe PIV mRNA also carry out their replication. The mechanism that regulates the alternative uses (i.e., transcription or replication) of the same complement of proteins has not been clearly identified but appears to involve the abundance of free forms of one or more of the nucleocapsid proteins. Directly following penetration of the virus, transcription is initiated by the L protein using the negative-sense RNA in the nucleocapsid as a template. Viral RNA synthesis is regulated such that it produces monocistronic mRNAs during transcription.
Following transcription, virus genome replication is the second essential event in infection by negative-strand RNA viruses. As with other negative-strand RNA viruses, virus genome replication in PIV is mediated by virus-specified proteins. The first products of replicative RNA synthesis are complementary copies (i.e., plus-polarity) of PIV genome RNA (cRNA). These plus-stranded copies (anti-genomes) differ from the plus-strand mRNA transcripts in the structure of their termini. Unlike the mRNA transcripts, the antigenomic cRNAs are not capped and methylated at the 5xe2x80x2 termini, and are not truncated and polyadenylated at the 3xe2x80x2 termini. The cRNAs are coterminal with their negative strand templates and contain all the genetic information in the complementary form. The cRNAs serve as templates for the synthesis of PIV negative-strand viral genomes (vRNAs).
Both the bPIV negative strand genomes (vRNAs) and antigenomes (cRNAs) are encapsidated by nucleocapsid proteins; the only unencapsidated RNA species are virus mRNAs. For bPIV, the cytoplasm is the site of virus RNA replication, just as it is the site for transcription. Assembly of the viral components appears to take place at the host cell plasma membrane and mature virus is released by budding.
The RNA-directed RNA polymerases of animal viruses have been extensively studied with regard to many aspects of protein structure and reaction conditions. However, the elements of the template RNA which promote optimal expression by the polymerase could only be studied by inference using existing viral RNA sequences. This promoter analysis is of interest since it is unknown how a viral polymerase recognizes specific viral RNAs from among the many host-encoded RNAs found in an infected cell.
Animal viruses containing plus-sense genome RNA can be replicated when plasmid-derived RNA is introduced into cells by transfection (for example, Racaniello et al., 1981, Science 214:916-919; Levis, et al., 1986, Cell 44: 137-145). In the case of poliovirus, the purified polymerase will replicate a genome RNA in in vitro reactions and when this plus-sense RNA preparation is transfected into cells it is infectious (Kaplan, et al., 1985, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:8424-8428). However, the template elements which serve as transcription promoter for the poliovirus-encoded polymerase are unknown since even RNA homopolymers can be copied (Ward, et al., 1988, J. Virol. 62: 558-562). SP6 transcripts have also been used to produce model defective interfering (DI) RNAs for the Sindbis viral genome. When the RNA is introduced into infected cells, it is replicated and packaged. The RNA sequences which were responsible for both recognition by the Sindbis viral polymerase and packaging of the genome into virus particles were shown to be within 162 nucleotides (nt) of the 5xe2x80x2 terminus and 19 nt of the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of the genome (Levis, et al., 1986, Cell 44: 137-145). In the case of brome mosaic virus (BMV), a positive strand RNA plant virus, SP6 transcripts have been used to identify the promoter as a 134 nt tRNA-like 3xe2x80x2 terminus (Dreher, and Hall, 1988, J. Mol. Biol. 201: 31-40). Polymerase recognition and synthesis were shown to be dependent on both sequence and secondary structural features (Dreher, et al., 1984, Nature 311: 171-175).
The negative-sense RNA viruses have been refractory to study with respect to the sequence requirements of the replicase. The purified polymerase of vesicular stomatitis virus is only active in transcription when virus-derived ribonucleoprotein complexes (RNPs) are included as template (De and Banerjee, 1985, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 126: 40-49; Emerson and Yu, 1975, J. Virol. 15: 1348-1356; Naito and Ishihama, 1976, J. Biol. Chem. 251: 4307-4314). With regard to influenza viruses, it was reported that naked RNA purified from virus was used to reconstitute RNPs. The viral nucleocapsid and polymerase proteins were gel-purified and renatured on the viral RNA using thioredoxin (Szewczyk, et al., 1988, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 85: 7907-7911). However, these authors did not show that the activity of the preparation was specific for influenza viral RNA, nor did they analyze the signals which promote transcription.
It is now possible to recover negative strand RNA viruses using a recombinant reverse genetics approach. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,057 to Palese et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Although this method was originally applied to engineer influenza viral genomes (Luytjes et al. 1989, Cell 59: 1107-1113; Enami et al. 1990, Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 92: 11563-11567), it has been successfully applied to a wide variety of segmented and nonsegmented negative strand RNA viruses, including rabies (Schnell et al. 1994, EMBO J. 13:4195-4203); respiratory syncytial virus (Collins et al. 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:9663-9667); and Sendai virus (Park et al. 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:5537-5541; Kato et al., 1996, Genes Cells 1:569-579).
The reverse genetics has been successfully applied to rescue other minigenomes of PIV3, i.e., cDNAs that encode vRNA in which all the viral genes were replaced by a negative-sense copy of the CAT gene (Dimock et al., 1993, J. Virol. 67: 2772-2778). In this study, reverse genetics was employed to identify the minimum PIV3 3xe2x80x2 terminal and 5xe2x80x2 terminal nucleotide sequences required for replication, gene expression and transmission of PIV. An infectious human PIV3 was rescued when the reverse genetics approach was successfully applied to recover virus from cells transfected with cDNAs, separately encoding a complete hPIV3 genome, hPIV3 nucleocapsid protein N, the phosphoprotein P and polymerase protein L (Durbin and Banedee, 1997, J. Virol. 235:323-332).
The reverse genetics approach has also been applied to engineer recombinant parainfluenza genomes for the production of recombinant human PIV for the purpose of generating vaccines. See WO 98/53078, entitled xe2x80x9cProduction of Attenuated Parainfluenza Virus Vaccines From Cloned Nucleotide Sequences,xe2x80x9d by Murphy et al. However, the approach has never been heretofore applied to successfully engineer a PIV3 containing heterologous sequences which has suitable properties for use in vaccines to be administered to humans.
Recombinant parainfluenza virus cDNA and RNA is described which may be used with expression plasmids and/or helper virus to express heterologous gene products in appropriate host cells and/or to rescue the heterologous gene in virus particles. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to engineering recombinant bovine or human parainfluenza viruses which express heterologous antigens. In particular, the invention relates to engineering a recombinant Kansas-strain bovine parainfluenza type 3 virus containing heterologous sequences as well as cDNA and RNA molecules coding for the same. The present invention also relates to recombinant PIV which contain modifications which result in phenotypes which make the chimeric virus more suitable for use in vaccine formulations, and which contain heterologous genes, including genes of other species of PIV, other viruses, pathogens, cellular genes, tumor antigens, etc.
The present invention relates to vaccines comprising the chimeric viruses and vectors described herein. The present invention also relates to vaccine formulations suitable for administration to humans, as well as veterinary uses. For example, the vaccines of the present invention may be designed for administration to humans, including children, domestic animals, including cats and dogs; wild animals, including foxes and racoons; livestock and fowl, including horses, cattle, sheep, turkeys and chickens.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to engineering recombinant parainfluenza viruses and viral vectors which encode combinations of genes from different strains of PIV or which contain heterologous genes including genes of other viruses, pathogens, cellular genes, tumor antigens, etc. Thus, the invention encompasses recombinant parainfluenza vectors and viruses which are engineered to encode genes from different species and strains of the parainfluenza virus, including the F and HN genes of human PIV3.
In a further embodiment, rescue of the chimeric virus or expression products may be achieved by reverse genetics in host cell systems where the host cells are transfected with chimeric cDNA or RNA constructs. The RNA templates of the present are prepared by transcription of appropriate DNA sequences with a DNA-directed RNA polymerase. The resulting RNA templates are of the negative-polarity and contain appropriate terminal sequences which enable the viral RNA-synthesizing apparatus to recognize the template. Alternatively, positive-polarity RNA templates which contain appropriate terminal sequences which enable the viral RNA-synthesizing apparatus to recognize the template, may also be used. Expression from positive polarity RNA templates may be achieved by transfection of plasmids having promoters which are recognized by the DNA-dependent RNA polymerase. For example, plasmid DNA encoding positive RNA templates under the control of a T7 promoter can be used in combination with the vaccinia virus T7 system.
Bicistronic mRNAs can be constructed to permit internal initiation of translation of viral sequences and allow for the expression of foreign protein coding sequences from the regular terminal initiation site, or vice versa. Alternatively, a foreign protein may be expressed from internal transcriptional unit in which the transcriptional unit has an initiation site and polyadenylation site. In another embodiment, the foreign gene is inserted into a PIV gene such that the resulting expressed protein is a fusion protein.
The recombinant mutant parainfluenza viral cDNA and RNA templates of the present invention may be used to transfect transformed cell lines that express the RNA dependent RNA-polymerase and allow for complementation. Alternatively, a plasmid expressing from an appropriate promoter, can be used for virus specific (chimeric) RNA transfection. Complementation may also be achieved with the use of a helper virus which provides the RNA dependent RNA-polymerase. Additionally, a non-virus dependent replication system for parainfluenza virus is also described. The minimum subset of parainfluenza virus proteins needed for specific replication and expression of the virus are the three proteins, L, P, and N or NP, which can be expressed from plasmids by a vaccinia virus T7 or other system. When plasmids encoding an antigenomic copy of the PIV genome are used to supply the viral genome, the minimum subset of virus proteins that may be needed for specific replication and expression of the virus are the L and P proteins, since when the antigenomic copy of the genome is transcribed, the N or NP polymerase protein is the first protein transcribed, thus it is not necessary to additionally provide the N or NP polymerase in trans.
The expression products and/or chimeric virions obtained may advantageously be utilized in vaccine formulations. The expression products and chimeric virions of the present invention may be engineered to create vaccines against a broad range of pathogens, including viral and bacterial antigens, tumor antigens, allergen antigens, and auto antigens involved in autoimmune disorders. In particular, the chimeric virions of the present invention may be engineered to create anti-human parainfluenza vaccines, wherein the bovine parainfluenza fusion (F) and hemagglutinin (HN) glycoproteins are replaced by the human F and HN glycoproteins to construct a chimeric bPIV/hPIV vaccine for use in humans. In another embodiment, the chimeric virions of the present invention may be engineered to create anti-HIV vaccines, wherein an immunogenic polypeptide from gp160, and/or from internal proteins of HIV is engineered into the glycoprotein HN protein to construct a vaccine that is able to elicit both vertebrate humoral and cell-mediated immune responses. In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to recombinant parainfluenza viral vectors and viruses which are engineered to encode mutant parainfluenza viral genes or to encode combinations of genes from different strains of parainfluenza virus.
As used herein, the following terms will have the meanings indicated: